Intertwined Roads
by Ariestiger
Summary: When Aisha chooses the path of A Dark Mage and becomes a Void Princess, selling her soul to Angkor, her now familiar, she knows that it will be a long and lonely road. She struggles and hides in the forest until one day she finds a red-haired boy that might change her view on the world forever.
1. Chapter 1

"LIGHTNING BOLT!" Multiple lines of lightning tingled through the air, making everything within a 15 metre radius dissipate. The purple haired girl laughed with delight. "There we go!" Her purple hair was tied in two pigtails, and her clothing was quite revealing, all revolving around the colour pallet purple. She was holding a staff with a little creature etched on it. She turned around. "How's that for magic Angkor?" Suddenly, a larger version of her staff's creature came. "Very well, IF YOU WERE STILL ONLY A DARK MAGE!" His voice mocked her. She looked away sadly. She had been trying, but was starting to lose hope. After the ring had stole all her powers, she had been trying to get them back. Although she was an Elemental Magician before she lost all her powers, she had chosen the dark path this time around, and made a contract with Angkor, who felt free to dress her up all the time. Angkor seemed to sense his mistress' demise, and his voice softened. "Aisha, you'll be strong again, just practice more." She looked at him. "I will never be the same." She spoke, and turned away, running into the forest. Angkor sighed in the clearing by himself, waiting for his mistress to come back.

Over in the forest, Aisha began to slow down, until she found the place she always went to when all hope was gone. Suddenly she heard a male voice pierce through the clearing. "I SAID I would become a rune slayer and I'm FOLLOWING THAT DREAM! But nooooo, you suck at magic! DO YOU NOT THINK I KNOW? I'll show you, I'll show ALL of you!" She peered cautiously at the direction the peculiar voice who was talking to himself and saw a boy with flaming red hair and two strings of hair tied on both sides of his head. On his left forearm there was a tattoo, and he was wearing little clothing, not the type suited for fighting, much like hers. "RISING SLASH!" He sounded, and magic swords jutted out from the ground to skewer trees along the ground. Aisha couldn't help but gasp out in surprise, it was hard finding a girl, in fact she was the only one, who was a Mage with Dark Magic, but this boy? He could perform magic too, although not dark. To her surprise, the swords jumped up for only a second, and dissipated, and the boy was noticeably more tired. His mana was spent and he couldn't gain it back the way she could, by drawing on the energy around her. The boy repeated this two more times until he was completely spent and sat down on a nearby rock. Each time he did it, the swords got more and more weak, until finally it flickered and disappeared. Aisha peeked out against the bush, and finally worked up the courage to talk to him. "Hey you!" She spoke out, not letting her softer self out yet, the Tsundere part of her taking over. "This is where I usually run to, my safe haven! Why are you destroying things here!" Her voice startled the sleepy boy, jolting him back to reality. After initially being surprised, he quickly regained his composure, and regarded the strange purple haired girl. "What's your name...?" He asked. Without thinking, she answered, "Aisha. And I'm the one and only Void Princess." She mentally slapped herself on the face, she wasn't here to make friends, she was here to shoo this baka out of her own place! "Void Princess? No one has ever made it that far into the Darkness without being corrupted or evil, and you seem genuinely nice. My name is Elsword. A soon to be Rune Slayer, that is, if I can ever manipulate magic." He stared at the ground miserably. Aisha suddenly felt her anger give way. Not to pity, but to understanding. She knew how he felt, in fact she was in the exact same situation. She decided to tell him. "Actually, I am only a Void Princess because I sold my soul to Angkor, who is now my familiar. I myself have still not become a Void Princess, I just have the title. Like a name without a person to it, meaningless." Elsword looked up. "Wait a second, you are a mage, are you not?" Aisha looked at him, a look of confusion passing through her face until she got it. "I CAN TEACH YOU!" She spoke happily. A friend maybe? No, it couldn't be, no one would like her after she had sold her soul to a demon. "Stop it, aren't you scared of me? I'm a princess of the Void, a Dark Mage, I SOLD MY SOULD TO A DEMON!" She screamed. Elsword cocked his head to the side. "You don't look soulless to me. And by the way, do you steal things?" Aisha was perplexed. O course he would ask these things, she was evil inside, and he didn't trust her after all. "No, I don't, but maybe I should start." "Well you're lying. Give it back, right now." Elsword demanded. "GIVE WHAT BACK?" Aisha yelled. She really didn't steal anything. "WHY WOULD I DO SUCH A THING!" Elsword looked straight at the purple eyes of Aisha, staring into and straight through her soul. "Give me back my heart." Aisha blushed. He had been teasing her all along. "You said your name was Elsword? More like Elbaka!" Her face turned apple red.


	2. Chapter 2

Intertwining Roads 2

Elsword laughed. "That's a first!" Aisha looked curiously at him. "What do you mean?" "Well I've been called... A lot of bad names, but Elbaka is a first." He chuckled a bit. "I'll have to give you that one, it's pretty funny." Aisha relaxed. Then she suddenly remembered the whole stealing heart thing and she turned red once again. "You were lying right?" Elsword, who was still thinking about the name calling, look up from his laughing and said, "What? No, it really is funny." Aisha shook her head, he probably forgot all about what happened. At least, now she was sure he was lying. He probably just saw her as a little toy to mess around with. Yet as she remembered him talking to himself, he had seemed genuinely sad. She decided to ask him. "Hey Elbaka, did you-" she was cut short by a large explosion, and she ducked really low. "AHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhh...?" Her scream got quieter when she realized that Elsword wasn't screaming. "Huh?" Suddenly, out of the black smoke, a guy with a streak of red in his long black hair stepped out, wielding a badass sword and one arm made out of metal. Woah, backtrack a bit, did I say metal? I meant an awesome Nasod arm. Yup. His sword was black and had streaks of orange and red on it, and a bit of silver too. It was jagged, and he held it in his right arm, the one without the metal implanted in it. His Nasod hand had a gaping orange circle on it and it's talons were wickedly sharpened. Upon looking at where the smoke was coming from, Aisha quickly noticed that the metal orange hole was where he had caused the explosion. After that, she switched modes. "REALLY? YOU TOO? AFER ELBAKA OVER HERE SLICED UP SOME TREES YOU COME OVER HERE AND DESTROY MY-" Once again, her sentence was cut short, this time from a stifled laugh from the unknown character. "El... El... Elbaka?" The newcomer giggled, something that looked really weird coming out of this guys mouth. "El... HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He started barking with laughter. After a full minute, he stopped and wiped his eyes. "Where'd you pick up this gem?" Elsword stared at him. "Raven, what in the name of Henir are you doing here?" Raven... He was the name of the mysterious man. "Welllllllll, I am your only friend, and plus you said you were going to train, and I am Veteran Commander, soooooooooooooo, I thought I was gonna help you and then... I see you here with this pretty lady," To this, Aisha blushed, "and now I'm thinking you're doing something MORE than training so... Shall I take my leave?" Before any one of them could utter a word, a sharp voice pierced the air. "AISHAAAAAAAAAAA!" And a green haired elf burst into the clearing. "WHERE THE HECK WERE-" her voice was lost when she set her eyes on the golden eyed Raven, and she fell silent. Raven stared at Rena with interest. "And what's your name, princess?" His voice scratched. Aisha and Elsword fell silent and moved a bit away from them so they could have personal space. "R-Rena... You?" "Raven." While Rena and Raven started talking to each other, Elsword whispered, "What the what? Raven never acts like this! I've never seen him so flustered and so...So..." "In love?" Aisha offered. "EXACTLY!" Elsword agreed. "I totally ship you guys!..." Aisha blurted out loudly. Rena and Raven turned around simultaneously. "AISHA!" Rena yelled, as if she had just noticed Aisha was still there. "Why are you still here! Go back to our room!" Rena spoke, flustered. Aisha looked at her weirdly. "Wait aren't you coming back too?" Aisha asked. Rena pulled her aside. "Look, do your best friend a favour, do you see that guy? Raven? Well I haven't met a guy like him in forever... He really... Gets me..." Rena blushed. Aisha looked at her only friend, her best friend, and looked at Raven. As much as she wanted Rena to go back to her house with her, Aisha couldn't deprive her friend of such a good chance of true love. Aisha was about to ask her for the keys when Rena tuned back and started chatting with Raven again. She sighed, she would work it out when she got home. Elsword, on the other hand looked at Aisha with a sideways glance. "I live with Raven too... Since they're so busy chatting each other up, why don't I walk you home?" The purple haired princess blushed. Why did her heart skip a beat every time she heard his voice? She was soul-less for Henirs sake why did she feel this way? Suddenly she remembered Angkor. "Yeah sure, but first I must call on my familiar, since I think I left it hanging for too long at the clearing. ANGKOR!" She yelled. "Yes princess?" His voice came. He stopped short when he saw Elsword and the rest. "Who are these lowly people, princess?" Before Aisha could answer, Elsword butted in. "ARE you the familiar that claims to own MY princess' soul?" Angkor looked at him angrily. "FIRST OFF, Aisha-sama is not YOUR princess. Secondly, yes, her soul belongs to me. In a way, it's like she is MINE!" Angkor huffed. "ANGKOR STOP! He's not an enemy!" Aisha pretended to not have heard him call her his princess, but her heart skipped a beat. Angkor glared at Elsword, and puffed away in a purple smoke. Aisha swung her staff over her shoulder and looked at Elsword. "Well now that we got that over with, let's start walking!" She said, feigning cheerfulness. Elsword looked at her. He swore that he would get her out of the contract, no matter what.


End file.
